Episode 190
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 191|Next Episode -->]] Date: December 09, 2011 Length: 1:55:45 Hosts: Mikel, Tyler N, Matt, Cooper, and Chris Special Guest(s): 'None '''Intro: 'The Daily Show 'Closing Words: '''Mikel: Goodnight everybody. '''Closing Song: ' ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Games you don't want for Christmas 2011 6:00-27:35 *Trine 2 *Infinity Blade II 51:30-56:20 *Jaws: Ultimate Predator 3DS 43:40-51:30 *Miyamoto’s leave of Absence? 1:01:00-1:10:00 Notable Facts: *Tyler Nagata speaks on behalf of Senior Wildlife Editor B. Buttercup. *Thief is a horrid name for a class 34:00-37:00 *NewsRadar is annonunced. Starting early Janurary with Cooper, Henry and others Funny Stories and Quotes: *Harry Potter games turned into Gears of War 17:20-20:20 *A discussion involving Chris in a porno/Netflix Porn 1:17:00-1:20:00 *Wikipedia Breast article 1:10:00-1:13:10 *Ubisoft Imagine! game line 23:50-27:35 *Black Water game 20:20-23:50 Chris Antista *Yeah Dakota Fanning’s sister she did great, what’s her name? **'Cooper:' Nebraska **'Mikel:' TEXAS! *Part one (Harry Potter Game) is the Citizen Kane of Movie games *(Hangover 2) The whole premise is that they get accidently drugged, that can’t happen to you 3 times in your life! **'Mikel:' If it does then what kind of life do you lead? What kind of moron are you? **I can’t believe it happened AGAIN! **'Mikel:' I can’t believe I trusted the same guy who drugged me last time and not drug me last time! *(As Cooper's confused Aunt) I went to Montgomery Ward but it didn't exist. Then I went over to Gamestop and saw a game with a girl in a dress, and I thought it was perfect for my little Hollander. *It’s a hill that sort of looks like a tit with a rock shaped nipple on it! **'Mikel:' I am so glad we looked this up **'Matt: '''The same people who put up bible sized Jedi Knight entry are the ones who put that in there *I want to start streaming stuff from my house. **'Mikel:' I thought you were like you wanted to stream your own porn **Do you think people would want to see it? **'Mikel': I think there’s a market *(To Keast) Would you pay to see me fuck somebody? **'Matt:' Noooo **'Mikel': I can see you fuck somebody for free *(To Keast) What’s your least favorite part of my body? **'Matt:' You don’t want to hear that **What of this doesn’t work for you? **'Mikel': I think it’s the one ball that’s noticeably lower than the other *New segment Mike and Matt review hardcore porn! **'Matt': I’d give it a 1.5' ' **'Cooper:' 1 ½ Boners! *I did play Tomb Raider Anniversary, which are good games. **'Cooper:' Did your memories include going to her house and going into the pool and when you get out she’s like “I’m going to change you can’t watch” and I’m like WELL FUCK YOU! I WANNA WATCH!' ' **'Mikel:' YOU OWE ME! I BOUGHT YOU DINNER! *No young boy going through puberty should be forced to watch her swim from behind when see opens her legs. That is very cruel **'Cooper:' When you move the camera around you get to see those perfectly triangularly lollipop tits. '''Mikel Reparaz' *I may be considering this(I Love Horses: RIder's Paradise) box for worst box art feature just because the horse’s face uncannily looks like a dick. It’s all veiny and the fleshy color practically chosen for that. Let’s put a subliminal dick in that. **'Chris': Kind of have a Joe Camel thing going with a little dick nose *(The best train simulator) You can’t have the words “On Rails” any more literally. There is no freedom you’re just going in a straight line **'Chris:' The game looks worse than pictures of trains, which is all the game could do *(On Jaws:Ultimate Predator PR) You do something and put it out there and like “ok oops sorry put that out and umm, nobody look at that but if you do just, you know pay money. *I just imagined somebody in a tie and short sleeves going like “People don’t buy Transformers because their cars that turns into robots! They buy them because they’re robots that TURN INTO CARS! *(Ubisoft’s Imagine series) They have been farting up store shelves for years. **'Cooper:' The only time it’s acceptable is when you’re giving them to make a wish kids **'Mikel:' Or a 40 year old man. Middle aged bachelors that are grotesquely obese and wear shirts that are 2 sizes too small. *Give your money to charity Coop! *'Cooper': I’ll just give that money to charity like I normally do, I click on that guy’s face on Wikipedia and I donate 20$. Then I go to the page about Boobs and I masturbate. *I prefer to watch porn with symmetrical nuts *The only way I will actually get to play all the way through the stack of games I amassed this year as if I am unemployed and divorced for like a month. *I want baby cooking mama. **'Chris:' How about cooking babies with mama? Tyler Nagata *I told (Buttercup) to save his tangents for a feature **'Cooper': High Horse! *This was a horse game with a story **'Mikel': So this was a game about a girl that enslaves horses in order for her to make money so she can keep the horses in bondage. **'Chris': She’s a Glue Tycoon Matthew Keast *How do you not have an open world in the ocean? *That’s the one thing I hate an unresponsive shark *Speaking of which I discovered hardcore porn on Netflix streaming.This indie movie which is called nine songs. This art house movie but as a straight up hardcore porn. **'Mikel: '''That’s not that movie where somebody sings the star spangled banner into someone else’s ass? '''Hollander Cooper' *If any listeners are mad scientists and have devices that let horses speak. **'Mikel': Maybe draw us a picture in crayons so we can use it to taunt B. Buttercup with the prospect of someday communicating on the same level we use to talk to each other. *I have a problem with that (Thief class) **'Chris:' She basically got a sniper rifle with a silencer of she’s stealthy! *Ok but Thief implies thievery, why label her a criminal! **'Mikel': But she has a grappling hook *So does batman! And he’s a vigilante! **'Mikel:' Yeah but he’s probably stolen some shit *Yeah then he would beat the shit out of himself because he feels bad''' ' **'Mikel': I would love to read that comic, BATMAN SHOPLIFTS AND BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF HIMSELF *As a former GameStop employee, these (Imagine series games) are not bought by parents for their children. These are bought by confused aunts. *(Imagine series)There’s proof that there is a level lower of hell then the Mama games can ever tap into *(Wii Music design by Miyamoto) He essentially made a rattle. *Are we on the Radio talking about Boobs? **'Mikel:' (Radio DJ Voice) You’re listening to shit pants and the Boner… *(About Oregon) It is the Florida of the middle of the country. *I’d pay to see you have sex with a celebrity that I already want to see naked. You wouldn’t get in the way of me paying for it. Chris’ looks aren’t enough to stop me '''QOTW: What franchise would you like to see Miyamoto help with?' 1:28:00-1:42:00-1:51:00 *Cooper: Fable *Chris: Tomb Raider *Mikel: Jaws 'Link: 'TalkRadar 190 - We're Gonna Need a Bigger Podcast <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 191|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011